Nebby (game)
Nebby is a character who appears in Pokémon Sun and Moon and Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. It is a Cosmog who is taken care of by Lillie, which later evolves into Solgaleo or Lunala. It has a major role during the course of the games. Personality As a Cosmog, Nebby is a very lively and playful Pokémon, loves to get out of Lillie's bag to meet new places, which usually causes it to get in trouble, however, being a Cosmog, this leaves it completely vulnerable to battles against other Pokémon and can easily lose a lot of energy by using too much of its power and staying unmoved for a long period of time. As a Cosmoem, Nebby hardly moves, does not make sounds, as if it were sleeping. As a Solgaleo/Lunala, Nebby becomes a more mature version of itself, still becoming far more powerful than before, willing to help Lillie reach her mother in Ultra Space or protecting her from Necrozma. Biography Sun and Moon A few years before the events of the games, after Mohn disappears after being sucked into an Ultra Wormhole during one of his experiments, he leaves behind papers about Nihilego and a weakened Cosmog, Cosmog was used as guinea pig from the experiments of Lusamine in the hope of trying to find her husband. The President's youngest daughter, Lilllie somehow discovered what her mother was doing with the poor Pokémon and decided to run away with it to save it from her mother, planning everything along with Wicke. Three months before the events of the games, Lillie puts her plan in action and tries to escape from Aether Paradise with Cosmog, who was hiding in her bag, but she is chased and surrounded by some employees of the Aether Foundation. Already very scared, Cosmog uses the Teleport to save to itself and Lillie of the danger. Sometime later, they are found by Professor Burnet on a beach at Akala Island, after Lillie explains her story, Burnet agrees to help them and asks her husband, Professor Kukui, to shelter them to his house in Melemele Island for a while, in this meantime, Lillie nicknames the Cosmog as Nebby. The player meets Nebby for the first time, when he is attacked by a Spearow gang in Plank Bridge, Lillie asks the player to save it and so does, while the player tries to protect Nebby, the Nebula Pokémon uses its powers to fend off the Spearow, but ends up destroying the bridge, about to fall into the lake, they are saved by Tapu Koko. Lillie then asks Nebby to go back to her bag and asks the player not to tell anyone about Nebby, it is present when the player receives their starter and their Z-Ring, also when they are going to Kukui's lab, the Pokémon School and Hau'oli City, but inside Lillie's bag. After the player completes Ilima's trial, Nebby escapes from Lillie's bag once more and ends up in the middle of Melemele Meadow, worried that it might be attacked by some wild Pokémon, Lillie asks the player to bring it back. After Hala's grand trial, Nebby and Lillie accompany the player to Akala Island along with Professor Kukui and Hau. In Akala Island, Nebby seems to be interested in visiting the Ruins of Life, but it spends most of the time at the Hano Grand Resort along with Lillie, and later is found at the Dimensional Research Lab to visit Professor Burnet, after all this, Burnet leads Lillie and Nebby to the ruins, where they watch the player's battle against Olivia. On Ula'ula Island, Lillie tells the player that Nebby wants to visit the Ruins of Abundance. At Aether House, Lillie is attacked by a Team Skull Grunt after he sees Nebby on Lillie's bag, but they are saved by the player, however, after the player's travel to Po Town, Nebby and Lillie are kidnapped by Plumeria and taken to Aether Paradise once more. There, Lusamine uses Nebby's powers to open Ultra Wormholes through Alola and unleash several Ultra Beasts on the region, after Lusamine and Guzma cross the Ultra Wormhole with Nihilego, Nebby is seem to have evolved into Cosmoem after having its powers abused by Lusamine. In order to help Nebby, Lillie and the player travel to Poni Island, Lillie thinks that Tapu Fini could help Nebby to return to normal, but that doesn't happen. When Lillie and the player arrives at the Altar of the Sunne/Moone and starts to play the Sun and Moon Flutes in order to summon the Legendary Pokémon, Nebby get off from Lillie's bag and and goes on dieing of the energy expelled by the Altar, which causes it to evolve into Solgaleo/Lunala. With its new powers, Nebby takes Lillie and the player to Ultra Space to save Lusamine and Guzma. After Lusamine merges with Nihilego and battles against the player, Nebby attacks the merged Lusamine and disband her from the Ultra Beast and later, takes the group back to the Altar of the Sunne/Moone. Lillie then asks the player to catch Nebby since she is not a trainer, the player than battle against Nebby and catch it. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Nebby's role in these games is pratically the same as in Sun and Moon, with minor changes until its evolution to Solgaleo or Lunala. After evolving, Nebby prepare to take Lillie and the player to Ultra Space until an Ultra Wormhole suddenly opens where Guzma and Lusamine are ejected from, then, Necrozma appears from the wormhole and Nebby challenges it to a battle that it ends up losing and getting absorbed by the Prism Pokémon. After the player defeats Necrozma in Megalo Tower, Nebby is freed from it and returns to the Altar of the Sunne/Moone, where it is taken back to Aether Paradise to be treated, since its light was devoured by Necrozma when it transformed into Ultra Necrozma. After defeating Ilima during Mina's trial, Nebby can be found alongside Lillie at Mahalo Trail, she asks the player to catch Nebby because she thinks that Necrozma would feel better with it and wouldn't feel pain anymore. After catching Nebby, Lillie gives the player the Solganium Z/Lunalium Z that Nebby was holding. Anime Manga Moves used As Cosmog As Solgaleo Pokémon Sun= |-| Pokémon Ultra Sun= As Lunala Pokémon Moon= |-| Pokémon Ultra Moon= Trivia * The only difference in Nebby's role in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon until its evolution to Solgaleo or Lunala is when it get off from Lillie's bag at Melemele Meadow, instead of going for the deep of the meadow, it enters on Seaward Cave where it and the player have an encounter with the Ultra Recon Squad. Gallery Nebby as Cosmog.png|As Cosmog Nebby as Cosmoem SM.png|As Cosmoem Nebby as Lunala-0.png|As Lunala Necrozma absorbing Solgaleo.png|Being absorbed by Necrozma as Solgaleo. Dusk Mane Necrozma.png|Merged with Necrozma as Solgaleo. Necrozma absorbing Lunala.png|Being absorbed by Necrozma as Lunala. Dawn Wings Necrozma.png|Merged with Necrozma as Lunala. Category:Generation VII Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:Pokémon game characters